I Need You To Love Me
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: My sequel to Everbody's Fool. Raven and Terra are in the park holding, needing eachother and who is spying? Warning Character death! Review please this is my second fic of TT.


Invader Becky:I recently found out that songfics were against the rules so I'm deleting the lyrics to avoid trouble.

Invader Becky: My second Teen Titans fic a sequel to Everybody's Fool.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Teen Titans"

Summary: Raven pov with Terra in the park. Does she really hate her?

I hope you guys still like the story.

Raven, I know you hate me. Why are you here with me in my shame? I betrayed you almost killed you and your helping me. Raven, your holding me saying don't cry we all make mistakes. Please leave. I was a traitor and a liar seeking control. I destroyed the town sold you out. Left you to rot in mud. After the effect wore off I ran, but you can't run from yourself. Still I did and Beastboy saw me. He wanted me to join you. I couldn't. "In my shame ." To cause you, them more pain would kill me. So here I' am crying wanting to die, but then Beastboy would be forever heartbroken I wish he hated me then I could and would kill myself with my own powers. I don't want your help your forgiveness. I want you to hate me.

Terra, you were a liar. You ended the world and so did I. I can't hate you for that. I despise you for almost killing my friends. Terra, I want to kill you I want to hate you and I don't. Terra, I love you for reasons that remain a mystery. My love for you is cold and dark just like us."Just understand that your not alone I wont hide my love for you anymore. So why are you hiding from me? Yourself? I don't deserve to have you as a friend, you deserve me. I can help you Terra, just don't please don't cast me aside. Terra, I need you, but you don't deserve my love. Please make me hate you this feeling hurts. Terra, my emotions are going haywire I can snap at any moment. Let me love you or hate you . Just don't hide anymore.

Raven, you were my friend, and my enemy. I destroyed your trust, and my own heart. Don't let me live I'm sorry I should never have lied to you. Don't forgive me just hold me, please don't let me go. Raven, love me, suffocate me, let me live again. Your here holding my hand. Wiping my tears away. I wont let this love fade away. You have everything, friends, a home, I have nothing, but a memory." Raven, I never want to be alone, don't leave me alone in the dark.

Terra, I need you to stop this, you've ruined my life. My friends hate you, I want to despise you. I can't. Terra, was this your plan? Did you really need control? Or was all a trick to take over. Tell me that you tricked us so I can hate you once more. Terra, why are you alive you were stone. Now your back and I don't know what to feel, hate, love. You were my friend, enemy, now your my love. This is wrong I should loathe you and deep down that's how I feel a dark sense of loathing. Terra, you worked for Slade, and you cut through me like a blade. Terra, tell me why.

Raven, I don't want friends and I don't need them. I only hurt them and people hurt me no matter where I go I don't belong. Raven, you were the only one who saw through me and now your holding me tight. Don't let go I don't want to stop your love for me .Don't let go. I did terrible things and I regret everything and nothing. Don't let go. Raven, let me live again for I love you and you me.

Terra, you were a liar and a traitor. Were, now your the only one I want to be with.

Slade appeared in front of Terra and Raven smiling. He patted Terra on the back and Raven's eyes turned red. "Go away, Slade," she hissed with venom, loathing the skeleton man.

"Now, Raven I'm here to ask Terra a very important question," Slade angrily stated, staring hatefully at her. "Terra, I know what you want and I'm here to offer it," Slade soothingly said, his brown eye showing insanity.

"You do?" Terra asked, wiping her eyes starring at the man she thought she could trust. Slade said nothing and his arms went up in the air as did Terra's. "Yes, for you see my dear, I still control your nervous system," Slade happily said and Terra gasped.

"No!" she screamed and her blue eyes transformed to the color of the sun. Rocks shot out of the ground and pebbles flew.

Raven jumped on Slade and he threw her causing her leg to break. Slade made Terra bring out more rocks causing them to hit her head make it bleed

Robin and Starfire came out of hiding and started to attack Slade. Starfire blasted him with her laser green eyes and he threw a giant rock at her.

Slade let out a bloody scream and a giant rock came out from underground.

Beastboy flew overhead and Slade put his arms down and the rock fell. Terra was no more,

Review please.


End file.
